iThink So
by PigSlay
Summary: Carly knew her best friends. They h ated each other, really h ated each other. Why would they kiss each other? iThink They Kissed prediction. Seddie. OT3 Friendship.
1. 1: Sam&Freddie have been acting weird

**iThink So**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is what I think will happen in iThink They Kissed. Based on promos, photos, and just fan speculation. (Plus some added probably-won't-happen-in-the-episode Seddie)**

**Chapter 1: Sam and Freddie have been acting weird...**

Carly had noticed something lately. Her two best friends Sam and Freddie had been acting weird recently around each other.

First, when David won America Sings, they refused to hug each other and had expressions like they had just kissed and were disgusted from it. Then, when Carly had reunited with her old best friend, Missy, Sam had come to Freddie for help; he had told Carly. Lastly, to top it all off, when Sam had not wanted to listen, Melanie told Carly about her date with Freddie.

"_It was amazing," Melanie said. "He held my hand, he slow-danced with me, and then I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him."_

"_Aww..." Carly said._

"_There was one weird part though. After I kissed him, he said 'you swore we'd never do that again.'"_

All Carly and Melanie could think was Sam and Freddie kissed. However, Carly knew her best friends. They hated each other, really hated each other. Why would they kiss each other?

**iThink So**


	2. Chapter 2: Mom's making me get a filling

**iThink So**

**Chapter** **2: Mom's making me get a filling!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Sam burst through Carly's door. "Carly!"

"Hey," Carly said. "What's wrong?"

"My mom's making me get a filling!" she opened her mouth.

"So? Lots of kids get fillings!"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go to the dentist's! The people there are weird!"

"Oh come on, how weird can they-" Sam showed her a picture. "Those people are weird!"

"Hey Carly," Spencer said, rolling a cart of art supplies.

"Hey Spence," Carly responded. "What's with the art supplies?"

"I got a job!" Spencer replied. "At Lady's Jailhouse."

"Isn't that a prison?"

"A woman's prison!"

Freddie entered the house. "Hey. Spencer, what's with the art supplies?"

"He's teaching art at a prison," Carly explained.

"WOMEN'S PRISON!" Spencer corrected.

Freddie gave him a weird look, and moved towards Carly and Sam. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Her mom's making her get a filling."

"Umm... okay..." Freddie was confused. "Isn't that a good thing? If she needs a filling, she should get one."

"Yeah," Sam said. "But these dentists are weird! And they use laughing gas."

"Ugh," Carly complained. "Laughing gas!"

"Oh come on," Freddie was in disbelief. "How weird can they-" Carly showed him the picture. "That's weird."

"Sam," Carly reassured her. "I will be right with you the whole time. Then once it's over, we'll go to get you some ham and a smoothie."

"AAH!" Spencer said. "Look. I found a prison bobble head."

Everybody gave him weird looks.

At the dentist's...

Carly entered the room with Sam, pulling her by her wrist.

"Okay," the boy dentist said, bored. "Sit down, Sam."

Sam sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Bye Sam," Carly started to leave.

"Okay dear," the boy dentist picked a booger out of his nose, bored. "Time for the laughing gas."

Sam realized she only trusted Carly enough to push that button. "Carly! Come back!" Carly came back through the door. "Mr. Smith, can Carly press the button?"

"Sure," Mr. Smith responded. "Whatever. I forgot your filling-thingies anyway."

Sam was shocked as she watched the boy dentist walk out because of poor planning. "No, wait, Carly, don't push that button!"

Carly pressed the laughing gas button anyway.

Sam started laughing uncontrollably.

**iThink So**


	3. Chapter 3: Laughing Gas

**iThink So**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter** **3: Laughing Gas**

"Can I touch your hair?" Sam said drunkily.

"Sure..." Carly went over to her. She was a little creeped out about how high the laughing gas made Sam act, but she knew it would wear off eventually.

Sam started rubbing her hair. "Mmm... your hair is soft."

"Thanks..." Carly said, creeped out. She decided to smile though, to make laughing gas-ed Sam not think she was creeped out.

**iThink So**

**End Notes: Another REALLY short chapter, but I promise the next few chapters won't be this short.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Kissed Him!

**iThink So**

**Chapter 4: I Kissed Him!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

"Hey, you know that kid Freddie?" Sam said, twirling Carly's hair.

"Yeah," Carly laughed.

"I kissed him!" Sam blurted out, drunkily.

"WHAT?!" Carly was shocked.

"Mmhmm," Sam continued. "Oh the fire escape after I apologized to him."

Carly kept on a beyond shocked face.

"I found her filling thingie!" the boy dentist entered the room.

Several minutes later...

Sam was at Carly's house.

"So Sam," Carly said. "How was the filling?"

"It was fine..." Sam responded, confused.

"Do you... remember anything about when you had the laughing gas?"

"Umm... not really," Sam said. "Why?"

Suddenly, Freddie entered the room. "Hey Carly, I got your text. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh boy," Sam said. "You invited Fredface too?"

"Yes," Carly confirmed. "I need to talk to you two about something."

"Oh you mean like how Freddison over here is always picking his nose?"

"Not true!" Freddie turned and picked his nose while neither of them could see him.

"No," Carly said. "It's about... your kiss."

"Oh my gosh," Sam nearly screamed. "Carly, who told you?"

"You did!" Carly emphasized. "At the hospital when you were on the laughing gas."

"Sam!" Freddie looked her angry.

"Well sorr-y Fredweird," Sam responded. "That laughing gas stuff is like drugs. I usually don't remember most of what I said. And you're the one that told Melanie!"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Right Carly?"

"Yes," Carly nodded. "But why didn't you guys tell me in the first place?!"

"Well," Sam sighed. "We figured that if you knew about our kiss, you would think we were dating or something. And we didn't want that. We have a reputation of hating each other."

"But Sam," Carly said. "You don't get it, do you? I wouldn't think you were dating, if you had just told me. We're supposed to be best friends. But I'm afraid I can't trust you two anymore."

"But... what about iCarly?" Freddie asked.

"It's done," Carly pointed to the door for them to leave.

**iThink So**

**End Notes: Well, looks like they're having some friendship problems, but you know them, they always work it out... right?**


	5. Chapter 5: Guess It's Just You & Me Now

**iThink So**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Who else saw iThink They Kissed? I for one was a little disappointed, but I'm going to continue this story the way it is.**

**Chapter 5: Guess It's Just You And Me Now**

Sam and Freddie were at the Groovy Smoothie, sipping as if nothing wrong was going on.

"Ugh," Sam finally broke the silence. "I can't do this anymore! I don't want to be stuck away from Carly forever!"

"Hey," Freddie said. "She's my best friend too! But she's done with us, there's nothing we can do!" He sipped his smoothie.

"No!" Sam demanded. "There HAS to be something we can do! We've all been best friends forever, we can't end that on something as silly as a kiss that meant nothing!"

"But Sam-"

"Quiet Benson! I'm thinking!"

The next day...

Carly hadn't changed lockers yet, which surprised Sam.

Freddie walked up next to Sam and Carly's lockers. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Fredface," Sam said.

Carly went to her class, leaving the lockers as fast as she could.

Sam sighed, watching Carly leave. "What is it, Fredducini?"

"Look, there's no way it's gonna-"

"Okay," Sam said sarcastically. "I guess we won't be friends with Carly. I guess it's just you and me now... every single day." She pinched his shoulders. "And... I guess you and the girl of your dreams will never be together. And you're stuck with me... forever. Well, Benson?"

Freddie imagined life after 2 days of just Sam. "Okay, we HAVE to do something!"

"I KNEW you'd come around, Freddison," Sam smiled, accomplished.

"So," Freddie said. "What's your plan again?"

Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie. She walked over and whispered her plan in his ear.

**iThink So**


End file.
